Beso sabor a fresa
by Alexander New Algant
Summary: un one shot de mi pareja favorita allena para todos los fans :D entren y lean


D Gray man no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes etc…

Bueno.. bueno después de todo esta es mi segunda historia que escribiré además ando aun con mi actual historia de clasificación M sobre la misma serie :$ les agradezco a mis lectores bueno aquí les va un pequeño OneShot para que se lo tomen de merienda antes del platillo principal jajajaj esta historia me la pensé hace mucho tiempo sinceramente también la tenia en la UsB robada pero ahora me di cuenta que esta si la tenia escrita por aparte en otros documentos así que decidí subirla sin mas interrupción disfruten

Beso de Nieve…. O de sabores?...

(Allen PoV )

Esa palabra resonaría en mi mente que es esa expresión que el ser humano utiliza pero yo no sabia de eso ignoraba que es un sentimiento mas haya de la amistad ignoraba tantas cosas en la vida hasta este momento en el cual no sabia que ocurría algunas veces me preguntaba que era el amor mi maestro cros solo me dijo un día

"Allen el amor es un pretexto para la reproducción" (sin vergüenza perro)

No entendí bien esa parte pero en mi opinión era común el amor

Komui me dijo "el amor es aquello que atrae a los demonios …. Claro sin contar el amor de hermanos que es el mas puro"

Luego le pregunte a Jerry "que es un beso?"

Y el cocinero me contesto "es la expresión de amor de pareja "

Y le pregunte "y que es una pareja?...un compañero?"

Y el me contesto tocándose la barbilla "no no estas casi en lo cierto pero no una pareja es aquella persona con la que siempre deseas estar de una forma 'Romántica'"

Entonces se me ocurrió algo ir con una chica ya que decían que las mujeres saben mas de cosas como el amor o el romance

Entonces llegue a la habitación de Miranda toqué tres veces la puerta

Y ella en respuesta abrió y le pregunte "Miranda que es el amor?"

Y ella se altero y nerviosamente tartamudeando me dijo "a.. Allen .. que son esas preguntas "

Hizo una pausa y continuo " el amor es aquel sentimiento de pasar tiempo con una persona ammm….. por ejemplo a ti con quien te gusta estar mucho tiempo "

Entonces me puse a pensar y dije en mi mente 'ummm con Lavi no no creo que sea a quien quisiera darle un beso ni siquiera de mejilla además es hombre y no soy gay

Umm 'a kanda solo matarlo quiero'

Umm sin darme cuenta susurre "me gusta pasar tiempo con Lenalee es bastante divertida y además me entretiene"

Entonces Miranda en respuesta dijo "entonces ve a buscarla a ella, ella te explicara mejor ….. y si puedes" después bajo la voz y susurro "pídele salir a algún lugar…."( no creen que Allen se confundirá XD)

Con eso en mi mente me acerque a la puerta de la chica peli verde y toqué llamando a su presencia

Y ella en respuesta abrió la puerta

Tenia su uniforme de exorcista además se miraba muy linda con su pelo casi corto ya que ya le había crecido

Entonces en una voz normal y sin preocupaciones le dije

"me quisieras salir conmigo" en ese momento no sabia que lo que acababa de pronunciar era tan comprometedor

Vi como el rostro de Lenalee se torno de un rojo manzana y como su cabeza lanzo humo pero no tenia idea yo sin preocupación le lance una sonrisa sin malas intenciones

Pero ella se quedó un momento viendo al suelo y después respondió

"s…. si"

Y yo viendo el rojo de su rostro me pegue frente a frente con ella y le dije "Lenalee tienes fiebre porque si es así salimos otro día " ella interrumpió rápidamente diciéndome

"no no no yo estoy bien tu solo ven aquí a las 3 pm te esperare "

Y le detuve la puerta antes que ella la cerrara y le dije " segura que te sientes bien?"

Y ella forzó mas la puerta y dijo "SI! .. solo ven mas tarde "

Dejando que ella serrara la puerta me dirigí a mi habitación eran las 12 am así que no abra problema tomaría una ducha y después me cambiaria

(Lenalee PoV)

'Allen…..Allen…. me acaba de invitar a una CITA!'

No podía creerlo el se veía tan seguro de lo que decía estoy nerviosa sinceramente no se que hacer ni que me pondré 12 am tengo 3 horas para alistarme antes que Allen llegue

Así que primero tomare una ducha no no no

"aaa"

No se ni que pensar como tomarme esto fue sorpresivo

O no mi hermano nos matara

Decía todo esto mientras caminaba por mi habitación sin parar aun con el sonrojo en mis mejillas

Aun no sabia que iba a ser la cita o a donde ir a quien le podría preguntar no solo eso que ropa usar no es que no me supiera vestir pero es una ocasión especial

Que tal si me lleva a un restaurante elegante o a un parque de diversiones que are?

Así que tome una decisión y tome mi vestido elegante pero casual era un vestido color blanco que cubría hasta las rodillas era como una blusa y falda solo que de una sola pieza (N/a no se como se llama ese vestido si me podrían decir se los agradecería Chicas jajajaja 'por eso escribo mas el Allen PoV porque no se como es una chica jajajajja)

Y lista para salir pero 'salir?' Allen aun no estaba aun es la 1:00 tan nerviosa estaba que no me e dado cuenta de la hora así que mejor regreso a mi habitación y me alisto mejor y me aseguro que nada me falte

(Allen PoV)

Ir con uniforme de exorcista seria muy llamativo para salir a comprar unas cuantas cosas así que agarre unos jeans que encajaban en mi cuerpo y una camisa negra agarre mis zapatos y mi guante para mi mano izquierda

Ya eran las 2:30 así que me dispuse a salir

"Ya que me pierdo algunas veces en la orden jejeje" dije esto mientras rascaba la parte posterior de mi cabeza

Pero no podía negar sentir una presencia vigilándome

(general PoV)

Una cámara observaba al joven exorcista mientras el se dirigía hacia su cita

El robo tillo que en la placa de atrás decía –Komurinespi- seguía al joven con cautela

Mientras tanto en una sala de maquinas alguien lo vigilaba diciendo

"sabia que cuando ese pulpo pregunto por el amor algo se traía con mi Lenalee lo matare muajajajaj"

(Allen PoV)

Llegando a la habitación de Lenalee toqué a la puerta

Y ella dijo " ya voy"

Solo al ver su vestido blanco era hermoso no sabia que una chica se podría ver tan

'angelical'…

Le dije "nos vamos"

Mientras alguien por detrás nos seguía con una mirada acosadora

Al salir de la orden nos encontramos en la gran ciudad de Francia

la ville de l'amour (la ciudad del amor)

fuimos a un restaurante porque tenia hambre aun tengo curiosidad de que es el amor así que lo platicare con ella cuando comamos

30 min después

Sin darme cuenta cada platillo que aviamos ordenado ya me lo había terminado y solo hablábamos de cosas como el día el clima etc

No se me avía presentado la oportunidad de hablar del tema

En eso Lenalee estaba tomado su malteada así que en mi mente formule una pregunta y le pregunte

"Lenalee para ti que es el amor?"

Cuando termine de decir la frase ella escupió la malteada y su cara se puso roja tan roja que parecía como cuando al metal lo hierven para forjar un arma

Le pregunte de nuevo

"te sientes bien Lenalee?"

Y ella me respondió

"si"

Entonces mejor evite el tema por unos momentos

Parecía que era demasiado delicado para ella

Así que le dije "Lenalee … mira un cine vamos a ver una película"

La película era de comedia nos reímos mucho al salir de ahí le mostré unos trucos a Lenalee ella se reía así como cuando tropecé con una piedra se rio de mi y le hic cosquillas por reírse de mi

Esos momentos no se porque los estaba apreciando

Después de eso decidimos subir a una atracción que un circo había traído una rueda gigante así que nos subimos a ella

Y con el sol en nuestro rostro seguíamos riendo de lo que avía ocurrido y ella me dijo

"sabes me divertí mucho hoy jejej gracias por esta cita"

Yo pensé detenidamente 'CITA?'

CITA!

Por dios esto me lo avía dicho mi maestro croz

"mira estúpido aprendiz cuando quieres estar con una chica mas cerca la invitas a una cita así se convierte en tu novia o amante"

O por dios para Lenalee esto era una cita no me avía dado cuenta esto como llegue a esto

Y mientras yo estaba atrapado en mis pensamientos

Ella dijo "mira allá abajo un camión de helados" sus ojos le brillaban (*-*) como 2 estrellas

Al bajar de la rueda fuimos por 2

Uno de fresa y uno de limón

Cuando vi los helados era muy detallado en un cono al poner mis papilas gustativas sobre el de limón sentí amargo y frio

Lenalee seguía lamiendo el e ella pero veía que ella si lo disfrutaba como un niño de 6 años me gustaba esa imagen quería

Estar

Cerca de ella….

Sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo se acercaba a ella tope su hombro con el mío pero sin darme cuenta ella hizo un movimiento a la derecha y por el contacto con mi brazo se le callo el helado en la muñeca de su mano en la que portaba dicho helado

En es inconscientemente lamí su muñeca probando el helado al mismo tiempo como nieve con sabor mi mano soltó mi helado de limón dejándolo caer al suelo

Mi lengua se dejo llevar limpiando toda la muñeca de Lenalee la cual solo se sonrojaba el eso algo me empujo

Un mega robot me había tirado un –pulpo-misil- el cual me empujo

Y la voz decía sollozantemente

"jajajaj te atrape pulpo Walker "

En eso Lenalee activo sus dark bots yendo directo a la cabeza del robot destruyéndolo por completo de una patada

Mientas en la orden al culpable de este ataque le explotaba la pantalla de vigilancia dejándolo con los pelos quemados

Lenalee corrió hacia mi zona de impacto y me agarro en brazos

Diciendo "estas bien?"

Y en respuesta solo me acerque a ella y junte mis labios con los de ella

'beso amor estos labios fríos era como la nieve pero con un sabor a fresa esto era un "beso de fresa"'

Ella me correspondió al beso

Cuando nos separamos

Pensé en lo que mi maestro me había dicho así que en voz suave le pregunte

"Lenalee serias mi novia?"

Y ella solo asintió

'ese beso de nieve … ese nuestro primer beso sabor a fresa no seria el único ni el ultimo esto era el principio de descubrir eso llamado amor…..

:D aquí se acaba este fic espero les haya agradado espero rewies :D hasta la próxima lean mi otro fic amor poderoso para mas Allenas :D ARIGATO-


End file.
